The Last Goodbye
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: It's Sam's last day at High School, will it be a day of fun or will her emotions get the btter of her? Rewritten version of chapter I put up on Thurs. It's my first attempt at a schoolfic so plz R&R luv ya all Gemz xx
1. Morning Assembly

**Heya guys, this is a rewritten version of the fic that I uploaded on Thurs. ****I wasn't happy with that chapter and I had a really good idea for an ending, which meant I would have to write in another character. Most of the stuff in this chapter is the same; I've just added a few bits in, taken a couple of characters out and put another pair in. It's a year ago today since I left and again, some of the events in this story reflect what happened on my last day. Apologies to all who did review the original chapter. Plz R&R guys luv ya lots Gemz xx**

**The Last Goodbye**

**Summary: It's Sam's last day at High School before the exams. Will it turn out to be a day of fun or will emotions get the better of her? SP pairing as usual but there may be others included later on.**

Chapter 1- Morning assembly

16-year-old Samantha Nixon was sat in front of the mirror in her bedroom, curling her hair. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she finished. A knock on her bedroom door disturbed her, 'Phil's here,' Sam's mum, Suzanne, said as she entered.

Sam and Phil had been together for a year and a half now and they were happy. Phil's mum, Lynne, liked Sam and Suzanne and Gareth, Sam's dad, liked Phil so everyone was happy. 'Thanks mum, I'll be down in a minute,' Sam replied.

Suzanne closed the door and began to descend the staircase. Sam took one last look at herself in the mirror before she stood up to put her shoes on. She closed the door to her bedroom and began to descend the staircase. Sam could see Phil stood in the hallway, waiting for her. He turned around as he heard Sam coming down the stairs, 'hey babe,' he said and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

'Hi Phil,' Sam replied.

'You look nice,' Phil said.

Sam smiled. For a change, the school had decided to relax the rules concerning school uniform for the Yr11's. It was their day and the school had agreed to let the yr11's come in whatever they wanted. Sam was wearing denim miniskirt and a pink strappy top with a school shirt over the top and a pair of heels. She was intending to get her shirt signed by all of her friends and maybe some of her teachers too, 'thanks,' Sam finally said.

'Are you ready?' Phil asked.

She looked up at Phil and nodded, 'bye Mum! Bye Dad!' she called as she opened the door to her house.

'Bye Sam!' her mum, Suzanne, called from the kitchen

'Have a nice day sweetie!' her dad, Gareth said as he came down the stairs and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

'I'll try,' Sam said as she swung her bag over her shoulder and left the house, closing the door behind her and Phil.

Sam and Phil began to walk in the direction of the school and met Zain along the way. 'You alright Zain,' Phil said as he high-fived him with his free hand. His other hand was still entwined in Sam's.

'Yeah, I'm fine Phil, how are you Sam?' Zain asked, turning to Sam.

'I'm fine,' Sam replied.

Sam, Phil and Zain got closer to the school and she gazed up at Sun Hill High, it was her last day there today and she knew it was going to be a very emotional day. She sighed deeply; she was going to miss this place. Although she always complained about how much she wouldn't miss it when she left, those feelings changed when the day finally arrived.

Sam, Phil and Zain walked into the assembly hall and saw a small huddle stood around the tables at the front. Zain went on ahead and Sam and Phil followed soon after. Sam brushed past Stuart Turner as she and Phil went past, she looked at Stuart. He looked her up and down before winking at her. Sam pulled a face, _why doesn't he get the message_, Sam thought.

Sam and Stuart went out together for about 6months about two and a half years ago. Sam had ended it and Stuart didn't take it very well, he still loved Sam and he wanted her to listen to what he had to say.

Sam and Phil walked over to the huddle and one of the girls turned around, 'Hey Sam, Phil,' Kerry Young said.

Everyone else turned around at the mention of Sam and Phil. 'Hey Sam,' Jo said as she hugged her friend. 'How are you?'

'OK, I can't believe today's finally here,' Sam replied.

'I know hun but it's gonna be fun, have you heard what our tutors have got planned for today?'

Sam nodded, 'it should be fun,' she agreed.

A few minutes later, the teachers began to file into the hall and Sam, Phil, Jo, Kerry, Mickey, Mia, Smithy, Zain, Emma and Will filed into seats four rows from the front. Despite the fact that the school had relaxed their policy of uniform in favour of the year 11's, the tutors still insisted that the students sat in forms. This didn't make any difference to Sam, Phil and their mates as they were in the same form.

The hall went silent as their head of year, Mr Meadows, cleared his throat and began to speak, 'well this it I suppose, this it, this has been a remarkable year for everyone in this room and we hope that we'll be able to finish off your school careers in style today,' he said.

'Just for those of you who don't know,' Mr Meadows continued. 'These are the arrangements for today, because some people are going to be in an exam, you'll be required to go to your first two lessons…' almost everyone in the room let out a groan. 'After break, we will meet on the field so that we can start the Silly Sports tournament…'

'Oh shit,' Phil muttered.

'What?' Sam whispered.

'I'll tell you in lesson,' Phil replied.

'After that,' Mr Meadows continued. 'Weather permitting, the barbeque will be held on the school field at lunchtime and at 1:50 the final assembly will be held in there…' Mr Meadows gestured towards the other end of the hall. 'Has everyone got that?'

Everyone nodded. Mr Meadows seemed satisfied that everyone had understood, 'has anyone got any messages?' he asked.

'Yes I have,' Mr Manson, Phil and Sam's form tutor said.

'Yes go on Mr Manson,' Mr Meadows said.

'Can I have a word with Phil Hunter at the end of the assembly,' he said.

'Oh great,' Phil whispered.

'OK then, if that's everything, tutors,' Mr Meadows said as he turned to his colleagues. 'You can start dismissing your tutor groups.'

Miss Gold, Mr Heaton and Miss Wright stood up and began to dismiss their separate tutor groups. Mr Manson stood up and dismissed his tutor group soon after and nodded at Phil. Sam looked at Phil and whispered, 'I'll wait for you outside,' she said.

Phil nodded and kissed her softly on the cheek as he walked over to Mr Manson, 'I heard you talking during Mr Meadows' assembly,' Mr Manson said. 'It's your last day Phillip and yet you still can't seem to show any respect for your head of year.'

'But sir, as you said, it's our last day, surely you're not gonna put me in detention,' Phil said incredulously.

Mr Manson looked at him, 'no I'm not,' he finally said.

Phil breathed a sigh of relief, 'thanks sir,' he replied.

'Just stay out of trouble,' Mr Manson said as Phil began to follow the dispersing crowd out of the assembly hall.

Phil left the outside the assembly hall and found Sam stood outside, 'what did Manson want then?' Sam asked as Phil softly kissed her cheek.

'I'll tell you in lesson babe,' Phil replied as he wrapped an arm around Sam's waist.

Sam smiled up at him and they began to walk away, heading for the Science block.

**Sorry to all those who did review, please do the same agen. 4reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter. Luv ya all Gemz xx**


	2. Science

**Heya guys sorry about the big delay in upd8ing this, been preoccupied wiv other fics. Neway, special thankx 2 Becca, Jodie, Sarah, Pip, Amy, Huxon13, Kelly and Gem 4 reviewing the previous chapter. This one's 4 u guys, Huxon fluff included, luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 2- Science

Phil and Sam walked into their Science room a few minutes later. They closed the door behind them and saw that the front desk had plates of food and bottles of drink on them. Sam and Phil made their way to their usual table at the back of the class, where Jo, Honey and Smithy were already sitting. 'Hey guys,' Phil said as he put his bag down and sat down on one of the stools around the table.

'Hey Phil,' Jo, Emma and Smithy replied in unison.

The door opened once more and their science teacher, Miss Wright walked into the class, leaving the door behind her open. She turned to her class, 'please do feel free to have some food and drink, I brought these especially,' she said.

Jo, Emma, Smithy and a few others stood up and went over to the table where the food and drink were. 'What did Manson want to talk to you about?'' Sam asked as she sat on Phil's lap.

'He heard me talking to you in assembly,'

'Oh, OK,' Sam said as she looked over and Jo, Emma and Smithy, who were now tucking into a packet of crisps and drinking a cup of cola each. Miss Wright went over to the DVD Player and put a DVD in, she pressed play and Meet the Fockers came on. 'Phil,' Sam said as she turned around.

Phil looked at her, 'do you wanna be the first?' Sam asked.

Phil's face looked blank. 'To sign my shirt,' Sam added.

'Where's the pen?' Phil asked.

Sam passed Phil the pen and began to write on the back of her shirt. After 5minutes, Phil still hadn't finished, 'I don't a great big essay Phil, other people have to write on this as well you know,' she said.

'Oh do they?' Phil replied, sounding disappointed.

'Yes they do,'

'OK I've done,' Phil replied as he passed the pen back to Sam.

She got up and took her shirt off. 'What are doing? Phil asked.

'I'm gonna see what you've written,' Sam said.

She turned it and spread it on the table to see what he'd written. She smiled as she began to read: _Sam, my life changed forever the moment that I first set eyes on you. You were and still are the most beautiful girl in this school and I still can't believe that you're mine. I love you Sam and I always will. Good luck for the future baby, I don't think I really need to say that because I hope we can face the future together. I love you Sam, forever and always, lots of love Phil xxx_

Tears began to well up in Sam's eyes, 'oh Phil,' she said and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Thank you.'

'I love you Sam,' Phil replied.

'I love you too,' Sam said and they kissed.

'Knock it off you two,' Emma said as she, Jo and Smithy came back.

Sam and Phil pulled away and she sat back down on Phil's lap. 'Look what Phil wrote on my shirt,' Sam said.

Jo, Emma and Smithy gathered around the shirt and began to read. 'Awww, that's so sweet,' Emma said.

'Young love, doesn't it make you sick?' Jo remarked.

Phil turned to Sam, 'I've written on your shirt, now you have to write on mine,' he said.

'Ok then,' Sam replied as she stood up and walked round and began to write on Phil's shirt.

She passed the pen back to Phil a few minutes later; he took the shirt off and began to read what Sam had written: _Phil, I can't believe that the last 5years have gone so quickly. Especially the last year and a half since we got together, I don't mean that in a bad way. I just mean that time really does fly when you're having fun. Good luck for the years to come, I hope that I'll be by your side to the future with you. I love you Phil, your ever-loving girlfriend Sam xx_

'Thanks Sam,' Phil said as she hugged her.

In the time it had taken for Sam to write on Phil's shirt, Emma, Jo and Smithy had written their messages of love and luck on her shirt. Sam smiled as she read their messages, 'thanks guys,' she said as she hugged each of them in turn.

The digital cameras came out soon after. 'We've got to do the big group photo later on,' Phil said.

Sam, Phil and all of their mates had made it tradition over the years that they had a big group photo done and the end of every school year, so that they could see how much they'd all changed over the years.

'Yeah, we'll do it at the barbeque at lunch,' Sam said. 'If the weather holds up of course. Otherwise, we'll have it taken at the Prom.'

'You see, that's why I love you Sam, you're not just a pretty face,' Phil said as he kissed Sam's cheek.

'So come on Phil, why did Manson want to speak to you at the end of assembly?' Smithy asked.

'He heard me talking during Meadows' speech,' Phil replied.

'You never told me what you were talking about,' Sam said.

Sam, Phil, Smithy, Jo and Emma put their heads closer together so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard. 'Well, you know Meadows mentioned the Silly Sports tournament after break?' Phil started.

They all nodded, 'Me, Mickey and Zain decided that we'd form a team,' Phil continued. 'And we put our names forward.'

'You never told me this!' Sam exclaimed.

'Let me finish,' Phil said. 'We need 10people and so far, we've only got…' Phil trailed off, counting on his fingers. 'Three.'

'So?' Smithy said.

'So, we need 7members by 11:10 this morning so I was wondering,' Phil said. 'Would you guys join the team?'

'Course I will Phil,' Sam replied as she turned around and kissed him.

'What about you guys?' Phil asked.

Jo, Emma and Smithy looked at each other, they all exchanged smiles before they spoke, 'yeah OK, it'll be fun,' Smithy said to Phil.

'Great!' Phil said. 'That brings the total to 7.'

'Who else do you reckon we could get to fill the other four spaces?' Sam asked.

'That's simple,' Smithy said. 'We could ask Kerry, Mia and Will couldn't we?'

'I never thought of that,' Phil said. 'I'll speak to them and see what they say.'

The lesson finished about half an hour later and Sam and the gang began to leave the classroom, Smithy had Geography next, Jo and Emma had Sociology and Sam and Phil had History. By the time the lesson had finished, Sam and the rest of the gang had got their shirts signed by almost everyone in the class, including their teacher. 'Are you sure you don't mind walking us to our lesson?' Jo asked as they walked out into the school grounds.

'It's fine Jo; it's the last day so I think we'll be excused for being a few minutes late.'

'Great!' Jo said as they began to walk.

Sam, Phil, Jo and Emma stopped outside a grotty looking mobile a few minutes. 'I'll see you later, you two,' Jo said as she hugged Sam and Phil in turn.

'See you at break Jo,' Sam said as she watched Jo and Emma enter the mobile and close the door behind them.

'Come on babe, lets go,' Phil said as he took Sam's hand and they began to walk off to their History classroom.

**11reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv ya all Gemz xx**


	3. History

**Heya guys, sorry it's taken so long 4 me to upd8, blame extreme laziness. Neway, thankx 2 Leanne, Jodie, Laura Huxon13, Becca, Beth, Amy and Robyn 4 reviewing. This chapters 4 u guys, luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 3- History

Sam and Phil opened the door to their History classroom and found that the class was a bit more packed than it usually was, 'what's going then?' Sam asked as she went over to her seat next to Kerry.

'They decided to combine the classes for this lesson,' Kerry replied. 'That's the reason Mickey and Mia are here.'

Mickey and Mia came over a moment later, hand in hand. They had been going out for 6months now and neither of them could be happier, 'you alright, Sam, Phil,' Mickey said as he sat down on the table.

'Yeah fine thanks mate,' Phil said. 'Listen Mickey, you know the silly sports tournament that me, you and Zain signed up for?'

Mickey nodded, 'well we still need three people for our team,' Phil continued.

'I'll do it!' Kerry piped up.

'OK then Kerry, now that's eight, we need two more,' Phil said.

'Where are Zain and Will?' Sam asked.

Mickey shrugged his shoulders, 'they left our Science class after about half an hour and I haven't seen them since,' he said.

A few minutes later, Will and Zain came into the History room and went over to Sam, Phil, Kerry, Mickey and Mia. 'What the hell happened to you two?' Sam asked as she looked at Zain and Will.

'Mr Elliot's class were making slime!' Will said, 'so we joined in.'

'I can see that!' Phil exclaimed. 'Listen Will, are you interested in joining our team?'

'What team would this be Phil?' Will asked.

'Our silly sports team,'

'What sort of sports will we be doing?'

Phil rolled his eyes before replying, 'silly sports hence the name,' he said.

'OK then, I'll do it,' Will replied.

'Great, there's now one place left to fill,' Phil said.

Everyone's eyes were now on Mia, 'what?' she said when she realised everyone was staring at her.

'Will you fill the final place?' Phil asked.

'Why should I?' Mia replied.

'Because we've already got 5boys and having another girl would balance out the numbers, please Mia,'

Mia thought about this for a moment, 'yeah OK then,' she relented.

'Great!' Phil replied.

Mickey leant across and kissed Mia softly on the lips. 'Why did you wanna get a team for this anyway?' Sam asked.

'Because…it'll be fun,' Phil replied.

'Oh, OK,' Sam said as she put her school shirt on the table with a pen, 'who's gonna be next to sign this?' she asked.

About 10minutes later, Mia, Mickey, Will, Zain and Kerry had written their messages on her shirt and were now writing on Phil's.

'Phil,' Mickey said as he sat down beside him. 'You know that inter-class quiz that we had just before Easter?'

Phil nodded, 'well we won didn't we?' Mickey said and again Phil nodded. 'He never gave us our prize did he?'

Phil thought for a moment, 'no I don't think he did,' he finally said.

The two History classes were too small in the lesson before Easter so they were combined for an inter-class quiz, which Sam and Phil's team won. Mr Heaton, their History teacher, had promised an Easter egg to each member of the winning team and he still hadn't fulfilled that promise. Sam had overheard Phil and Mickey's conversation and chipped in, 'do you think we should complain?' Sam asked.

'Why?' Phil replied as he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist.

'Because he promised a prize to every member of the winning team and we won, he never gave us our prize,'

'Shall we complain then?' Mickey asked.

Sam and Phil nodded, 'OK then, I'll go and have a word with him,' Mickey said as he got up and walked over to Mr Heaton.

About 10minutes later, Mickey came back and sat down beside Sam and Phil, 'well, what did he say?' Sam asked.

'He said he'll try and get us something by the end of the day,' Mickey replied.

'He'd better,' Phil replied.

The lesson finished a little while later and Sam, Phil, Mickey, Mia, Kerry, Zain and Will left the classroom and went off to find Jo, Emma and Smithy, who were probably waiting for them on the field. Jo and Emma were already sat on the field when Sam and the gang came to join them. 'hey guys,' Sam said as they approached.

'Hi,' Jo and Emma said in unison.

'Have we got a full team for our silly sports tournament then?' Emma asked.

'We most certainly have,' Phil said.

'I'm not gonna let the popular kids win this one,' he whispered so that only Sam could hear him.

She smiled at him. The head boy and the head girl had already formed their own teams for this event and were getting really big-headed about the fact that they believed they were going to win. _More fool them_, Sam thought.

Smithy came over a few minutes later, 'hey guys,' he said as he sat down beside Kerry on the grass.

'Smithy, we've got a full team,' Phil said.

'Good,' Smithy said.

'I'm telling you, we're gonna show the popular ones that it doesn't always pay to be popular,' Phil said with an air of determination.

'Course we will honey,' Sam said as she kissed Phil softly on the lips.

**20reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter and a virtual galaxy bar to neone who can come up with a decent team name for the silly sports tournament. I'm having trouble coming wiv an original one. Thankx, luv ya lots Gemz xx **


End file.
